


【金三角】绛奁之下

by Cinead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinead/pseuds/Cinead
Summary: （存档）给维奥拉的生贺。有些人撞得头破血流也不知疼。





	【金三角】绛奁之下

正值酒吧最热闹的时候，我刚要被左不过认识一刻钟的Andrew拉去厕所一夜情，不知从哪儿冒出的弗朗西斯愣是上演了场横刀夺炮友，把我从Andrew怀中拉离后，用一个缠绵放肆的法式舌吻就把我制得服服帖帖，任凭他拉扯着来到光线暧昧的吧台中央，留下不知是何表情的Poor Andy。

他轻轻掐着我腰上的敏感部位，让我自然而然瘫软在他腿上。“我想在剧院的舞台上跟你做爱，周围尽是观众，他们无权靠近我们，但他们的目光却无法离开我们……”他压着嗓音在我耳畔嘶磨，柔软的长卷发蹭得我痒痒的。在之前与别人的亲吻爱抚中，我早已衣衫不整，此刻，他一个劲地吮吸着我裸露的香肩，之前的一小块吻痕被他啃咬成红肿的一片。“弗朗西斯……学长……”我迷离地唤他，将金黄色的脑袋按向自己舒展开的脖子。直到终于，他将手伸向我大腿内侧，我毫不留情地推开他脸，扯回滑至肩下的衣物扣上扣子，“混蛋胡子，你少坏我好事。”我冷笑。

“怎么，小少爷生气了？”死不要脸的，他拉住脸上手，对着手掌轻轻吻了下，“亲爱的，你又不是没黄过我约会。”

“快滚远点。”抽回手，我重新踩地，刚走几步，他又把我拦腰抱回大腿。他下巴蹭着我锁骨：“明天给你带巧克力马卡龙怎么样？”

“谁要吃，甜死了。”

“那就蓝莓布丁。”他讨好着我，食指腹部微微刮蹭着我嘴角的吻痕，“还有红茶冰激凌？”

“只有甜点怎么够？”

“奶油蘑菇汤、意大利烩面、炭烤羊排……小亚瑟，你想吃什么，哥哥都依你。”他吻我的嘴角。

“真的？”我一把掐住他脖子，大拇指尖顶住下颚，迫使他仰视我，“我要吃法国佬的心和肝。”

弗朗西斯笑得好看极了，懒懒地解开三颗扣子，握住我放在他脖子上的手，缓缓移至温热、跳动着的胸膛：“那就来取吧。”

我撇撇嘴：“不好吃，不吃也罢。”

“怎么，下不去手？”他与我十指紧扣，让我躺在他毛茸茸的胸膛上。

“少臭美，吃了怕生病。”我舒适地靠着，懒得搭理。他抬起我下巴，又来吻我。正吻得缠绵悱恻、如火如荼，突然响起的电话铃让我掐断这场吻。我一只手掏出裤袋里的手机，另只手堵住弗朗西斯还想继续的唇。是一个陌生来电。

“小少爷，你今晚已经归我了。”他含情脉脉地牵住我。我勉为其难地点点头，接起电话刚想推脱，对方抢先开了口，说完就挂了。“怎么，傻了？”弗朗西斯弹我额头，“电话里说了什么？”

“说在酒吧外等我，没了。”

“那就别理他，反正哥哥今晚是吃定你了~”

“但好像是阿尔弗雷德的声音。”我定定望着弗朗西斯，“我在美国的亲弟弟。”

 

“外面冷，快去快回。”弗朗西斯给我披上他的暗紫色风衣，我抽开牛仔裤上的皮带系在腰间，好让外衣合身些。

“嗯，很快回来。”我离开开着暖气酒吧，来到室外飘着细雪的冰天雪地。刚推开玻璃门，我就冷得打了个哆嗦，朝掌心呼了口气。往雪地留下几个薄脚印，抬起头，我看到了路灯下的阿尔。他戴着一副金属眼镜，五官比五年前深邃太多，有着几分他父亲的轮廓。没错，是他父亲，不是我父亲。想到那个男人，我不情愿地闭上眼。

“哥。”我听到他喊我，本以为应该充满久别重逢的喜悦，没想到，却像在求我一样。我最受不了这个，哪怕过去那么久也一样。

“你怎么来了？”我尽量使嗓音保持平静。

“我父亲在上周脑溢血去世，葬礼一结束，我就来找你了。”

“我很抱歉，阿尔。”我去牵他戴着手套的手。

“我就剩你一个亲人了。”可能在雪里站了有一会儿，他嗓音有些沙哑。他自然地拢过我的手往他脸上贴，这是我小时候经常用的取暖方式。他有些心碎地看着我，湛蓝的瞳孔像是裂了缝的玻璃球，“亚瑟，跟我回家好吗？。”

“回哪儿？”我不置可否。

“美国，我们一起长大的地方。”

当他提到父亲去世时，我不敢说没猜到他此次前来的目的：“对不起，可我不想回去。”我内心并不好受，但说这些话时，我需要看着他眼睛，“但我不介意你在伦敦多待几天，别影响到我正常的社交生活就好。”我移开视线，扯开宽松领口，脖子锁骨上不同人留下的吻痕一览无遗，“不过你哥混的也就这样了，没什么名堂。”雪花落在领口，我一点都不觉得冷。

阿尔突然逼近，我连视线都来不及转移，更别说躲开。我依旧没有看他，但光凭掐住我后颈的蛮力，我就知道他有多愤怒。一个侵略性极强的吻将我的话语压回喉咙。他力气还是那么大，我根本拗不过。他把我摁在酒吧棕红色的砖墙上狠狠吻着，嘴唇都被咬破了，但我死死咬着牙，不再让阿尔的舌头侵略半分。除了半年前某个有S癖的金主，我好久没被那么粗暴对待，最多被欲求不满的弗朗西斯吻到嘴唇充血。我沉默地睁开眼睛，雪花从黑幕的夜空坠落，掉入脆弱的眼眶。我松了口，他立马像条得到主人爱抚的小狼狗般、放轻了力度，怜爱地舔吻我混着薄荷酒舌床。他投入极了，我不忍打断，却还是当机立断咬破他舌头，并狠狠朝他脸颊松上一拳。

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，你少给我搞乱伦。”

他被我猝不及防打倒在地，他没有站起来，只是用手背抹去了嘴角的血丝。

“出什么事了？”弗朗西斯穿着一件衬衣就出来了，他向地上的阿尔伸出手。阿尔愣了一下，借力站了起来。

我解开腰带，对弗朗西斯说：“帮我送阿尔回酒店，他一个人我不放心。”说罢，我把外套丢给他，“我过会儿来你家找你，手机联系。”眼眶里的雪花化为水珠落出眼帘，我立马背过身擦去，昂首阔步回到酒吧，随意挑了个之前几度想我献殷勤的对象，媚眼如丝地歪头一笑。

 

凌晨三点半，我披着厚厚的毛毯缩在沙发角落，百般无聊地看着一档美食节目。终于，我听到了弗朗西斯开门的声音。我没有理他，干涩的眼睛继续盯着发光的屏幕。“怎么连台灯都不开？对眼睛不好。”他自然地拉开暖橙色的台灯。“关掉。”我皱眉，声音闷闷的。他没听我的话。对噢，他凭什么听我的？这是他家。他坐下来，轻轻揉着我手腕上的勒痕：“这谁下的手，也不懂怜香惜玉。说好的今晚归哥哥我呢，怎么先被别人吃了？”

我抽手：“你他妈少来！”他捏着不放，偏等按到淤青疼得我倒吸一冷气才连忙松开，“ROSEWOOD酒店里公寓就那么点路，你要等我约完炮后在家干等一个多小时才回来。老实交代，你是不是把我弟把了？”我踢他小腿。

弗朗西斯惊讶地看着我：“你怎么知道弗雷迪在ROSEWOOD？”

“……”

我愣了三秒，一只手伸进弗朗西斯衬衣、用力拧住胸上的一处肉：“少喊那么亲热，老子都没那么喊过他。”

“你看，你不是很关心你弟吗？那为什么还装出一副拒人千里的样子？”

我顿时反应过来，我上了他的套，脸立马冷了下来：“你替阿尔试探我？”

“……亚瑟，你为什么要那么问？”他尽量隐藏自己的失望，保持一贯的随和，“我只想知道你的真实想法。你老是藏着自己。”

我自知理亏，这样随便怀疑一个在欧洲唯一会照顾自己的人很伤人。我抿着嘴角，另一只手也探入弗朗西斯的衬衣，不断在胸口腰窝处游走，指尖点拨着小腹下方。直到他沉不住气，我丢开毯子，支开双腿骑他身上。他一只手钻入我衣物下摆，微茧的手掌从下腹缓慢摩擦到锁骨，我呼吸开始急促。他修长的手指避重就轻地触着他已熟知的敏感部位，每碰一下，他就从内解开一颗扣子。等他解完最后一颗，我紧紧贴着他温暖的身体，咬着他脖子，求他快点操我。

“咦，你皮带呢？”我连着内裤被他脱下。

“扯断了……”我颤抖的嗓音已成蚊呓，在他面前晃圈青紫的手腕，直接略过上衣，去解他裤子。

“那就不做润滑了，有人替我做了。”他伸手去拿沙发垫下的避孕套，手还没拿出来，我直接对准坐了下去。突如其来的长度让尚未准备好的肠壁剧烈收缩，我不受控制地向后仰去，他及时拖住我的腰。我抓紧他手臂：“等等……我还没准备好……”调整着位置，我能感受到他突突跳动的筋脉。直到顶到最深处，我疼的要死，却知道如何取悦他，“弗朗西斯……”我抱住他肩膀，将金发包裹着得脑袋摁向自己颈窝。他开始享受地舔弄着我的颈窝，并放纵地索要我的身体。流淌着塞纳河之水的身体在此刻暴露无遗，我大脑麻木，本能的渴望让我不断抬腰迎合，我尽可能地给予我全部的热情。

像以往那样，我们来了场激烈又纯粹的性事。

 

高潮过后，欲望逐渐消退。

“对不起……我不该那么说你的。”我喘着气，含着他耳垂悄声道歉。我们湿漉漉的金发重新纠缠在一起。

“我怎么可能跟你怄气？”他宠溺地刮过我鼻子，暖黄的灯源下，他蓝紫的眼眸半垂，像藏着整片银河的小小外太空，“真怄起来，我还不早被气死了。”

运动后的体热渐渐褪散，我的心跳恢复平静，凉意席卷了蒙着一层薄汗的肌肤。我重新披上毯子，脚踝拖着弗朗西斯的青蛙棉鞋开开了暖气片。

“我想也是。”半晌，我没头没脑地接下话。重新爬上沙发，我回到弗朗西斯怀里，耳朵贴着他的胸膛。而他心跳却出乎意料地快，我奇怪地抬起头，他一副欲言又止的样子。

“你想说什么？”

他过来轻抚我的脸，嗓音透露着不舍：“小亚瑟，我真他舍不得离开你。”

“什么意思？”我顿感不悦，拍开脸上的手。

“阿尔告诉我了一些事情，关于你们的过去，你极力逃避他的原因……”

“别听那个白眼狼瞎说!”

“冷静点，亚蒂。我们都不会伤害你。”他亲吻我的后颈、安抚我。等我停下挣扎，他转过我的脸，温润的嘴唇轻轻啄过我眼皮，“我承认，你生来就适合性爱。但我不忍心再看到你靠取巧、卖乖来维持生计，哪怕只是暂时的。你倔的要死，每次撞得头破血流也从不喊疼。但我却快疼死了……”

认识两年多，他第一次和我说这番话。

“还是那句老话，‘过去的就让它过去’，你母亲是意外去世的，不是你的错，也不是阿尔的错。你们是骨肉相连的兄弟，你不愿要他，让他怎么独自度过一个礼拜后的圣诞节？他是你弟，你不会觉得自己欠他。但如果我养你，你不会接受的。”

五年前，那段极度想被忘却的记忆重新掀开，我太阳穴开始突突地疼，脑子乱极了：“想甩开我直说。”我推开他拿衣服，“又不是只有你这儿能待，全伦敦想找我暖床的多的是。”

“你知道的，我没有那个意思。”

“是吗？”我夺过茶几上的水果刀，逼住他喉咙，“弗朗西斯，你这辈子也别想甩开我。”

我摆出一副咄咄逼人的样子，不过是在虚张声势。内心惊讶着自己对弗朗西斯的依赖程度，同时将水果刀剑对准自己脖子，“否则不是你死，就是我亡。”

弗朗西斯拍开水果刀，赶紧把我拉怀里：“说什么傻话？”

我默不作声。

他就是对我太好了，让我难免有时候忘恩负义。

 

睡前弗朗西斯倒了一杯红酒给我，让我好好休息。他在我旁边躺下，与我分享同一个气味的枕头。闭眼前他还咕哝了句:“身体那么冷，全伦敦除了哥哥我，还有谁愿意让你暖床？哦，现在多了一个阿尔弗雷德。他就像个小太阳一样热情四射——”

“弗朗西斯。”我摘掉看书的圆框眼镜，合上手掌大小的华兹华斯诗集，“跟我说实话，你是不是把阿尔办了？”

他伸手越过我，拉灭床头柜上的台灯，拦腰把我卷进被窝：“我都把他哥这个细腰翘臀尤物吃透了，我还尝他干吗？虽然他臀部肌肉练的很好，估计每天都有做深蹲……”

我觉得他说的有道理，往他脸上亲了下就睡了。

 

但我并没有睡好，梦到了许许多多以前的事。

 

十六岁初来乍到英国没多久，阿尔的父亲便断了我的生活费。虽然早有预料，但未免来的太快了些。走投无路下，我大大方方当起了富家子弟们争先哄抢的对象。两年后的一个冬天，我被强行摁在化妆桌上供人发泄，女人的化妆品撒了一地，一根深红色的口红划过嘴角摔断在地。我从余光的镜子里看见狼狈不堪的自己，鼻子撞出了血、与嘴角的口红融为一色。

完事后，我揣着这个月的钱果断离开。走在天色阴郁的伦敦街头，我穿着一件被揉皱的驼色风衣，思考接下来的去处。突然，听到有人唤我“小少爷”，我只以为是圈里人，心情极差地给了句：“半小时一百（镑），少一子不干。”抬眼，才发现竟是有过几面之缘、高我一年级的法国佬学长。他和我一样愣住了，我懒得管他，谁料他没抱法棍的那只胳膊把我搂进了怀里，一副与我知交多年的样子:“哎呀，英国人做菜那么贵？晚饭还是我来烧吧，你想吃什么？”

我被寒风吹得有些犯晕，稀里糊涂地贴着天降汤婆子，就被拐回了家。他对发烧的我也算无微不至，药片、暖气、橙汁样样具备。我不知道他为什么对我那么好。三天以后，体质差的我竟奇迹般恢复了。我不习惯白吃白住，等他放学回来，我把五十英镑放在茶几上离开。他却叫住我，说随时欢迎我。

我连续一周在学校收到了弗朗西斯的泰迪熊便当盒，我妥协了。那晚，我叼着他阳台上的娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花，把他撩倒在沙发上。我知道他想问什么，食指轻轻搪塞住他微张的嘴，开口，玫瑰落在他胸口上。“我约炮不收钱。”

之后的空闲日子，我都以骚扰他为乐。

 

离十六岁还差一个礼拜，还处在热恋期的我与阿尔被母亲逮个正着。她用钥匙打开门的时候，阿尔连刚用完的避孕套都来不及丢。我们一人挨了一个巴掌。我看着阿尔头靠墙壁、默不作声的样子，心被揉成了一团皱纸。窗帘“嘶”一下被拉开，夕阳刺眼的要死，我几乎睁不开眼睛。三根烟过后，她去客厅给丈夫打电话。我们被留在房间等着处刑。我根本不敢看阿尔的眼睛，这样心死如灰的表情根本不该出现在他朝气蓬勃的脸上。不知过了多久，大概十几分钟，床边的电话响了。等了一会儿，母亲没接，它吵闹地响个不停，我以挂掉为目的接听，电话那头荒谬的内容让我扬起一个无奈的苦笑。我鼓足勇气，朝客厅喊了道：“妈，这个人说你出车祸了。”我知道，她不想理我。于是，拿着移动座机走出房间，我发现她不在客厅。那她一定待在厕所里，为她两个不争气的儿子流眼泪。但我很快恍惚地发现，她不在这个房子的任何角落。

“妈！”我对空荡荡的客厅喊得撕心裂肺。我觉得自己在做梦。

 

我的继父本就不待见我，葬礼一结束，我主动提出离开。这样很好，阿尔根本不值得栽我手里。尽管我是那么喜欢他。

 

等我挣扎着从回忆的梦境里醒来，天已经亮了。但我听到了阿尔的声音，我怀疑自己还没睡醒。来到客厅，竟然真的是阿尔。他正和弗朗西斯坐在一起，交谈甚欢。我不知道他们什么时候关系那么好了。弗朗西斯率先察觉到我，他侧过头，用他一贯温柔的眼神的看着我：

“亚瑟，我们一起跟阿尔回美国，怎么样？”


End file.
